


Of Kittens and Fluff

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kitten, Milk, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are disturbed from your sleep, late one evening only to find not just one, but TWO unexpected visitors at your door.</p><p>(Modern AU!Eren x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kittens and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that I thought of earlier today, because I love Modern AU!Eren. :3
> 
> I hope it's okay!

You awoke with a jolt from your peaceful slumber, as an obnoxious buzzing sound filled the cramped apartment. Temporarily disorientated, you sat up, wiping the dried saliva from the corner of your mouth. A repetitive tingling music played in the background, and you realised you must have fallen asleep in front of the TV. While you had been sleeping, the DVD had reverted to the main menu, which continued to repeat itself over and over, along with its irritating tune.

There was a lingering scent of chocolate-coated popcorn in the air and the house had become uncomfortably cool. The doorbell rang again.

“I’m coming,” you called drowsily, pushing yourself off the sofa and throwing off your blanket. A light pattering sound accompanied your steps to the door and you realised it was raining outside. The darkness also told you that it was already pretty dark outside. You wondered who could possibly be ringing at your door at this time in the evening, in this kind of weather.

Hurriedly, you unlocked the door, conscious of keeping the visitor out in the cold. The door caught the wind and swung suddenly inwards. You had to jump back to avoid being hit by the swiftly approaching door.

Whoops. That wouldn’t be so good for the wallpaper.

You almost didn’t recognize the person standing outside in the rain, dark hair plastered to his head, hoodie heavy and dripping with rainwater. In their arms they were holding a drenched cardboard box, which looked almost ready to fall to pieces under its own weight.

“Eren?” you exclaimed. “Come in! You’re soaked." Eren didn’t have to be told twice. He scooted in quickly, setting the box down in the hall with a sigh of relief.

“Sorry,” he panted. “I know it’s late.”

You sighed, forcing the door shut against the wind. “Don’t worry. I’ll go and get a towel.”

You turned into one of the rooms along the hall, hastily grabbing a towel and a dry hoodie, before returning to the hall, where Eren was kicking his shoes off.

You handed the items to him and asked: “So what’s in the box?”

“Thanks… Actually about that…”

It was then that something inside the box shifted slightly and a thin wail was to be heard, cutting miserably through the air. You glanced at Eren questioningly.

Eren shrugged and bent down, opening the lid of the cardboard box. Curiously, you knelt down beside it and glanced in. When you saw what was inside, you gasped.

“Eren! Hand me the towel!” you ordered.

“What? But I’m not finished with it,” the boy protested.

“Eren. Towel,” you growled, glaring at him.

“Jeez,” Eren muttered, handing you the towel and putting his hands up in defeat. Carefully, you reached into the box with the towel and picked up the little bundle of wet fluff. The young kitten shivered and protested with another thin wail as you wrapped it in the towel and held it protectively against your chest.

“Where did you find it?” you asked, gently rubbing the kitten dry with the towel. It seemed to relax a little after a moment or so and ceased its protesting ever so slightly.

“Outside, in the park,” Eren answered, pulling the dry hoodie over his head. “I wasn’t sure what to do, so I thought maybe you might be able to help… You know, since you seem good with animals and stuff…”

“Hmm…” you murmered thoughtfully, cradling the scrawny kitten. “Eren, there’s a cat bowl in the cupboard above the sink. Milk’s in the fridge. Would you mind pouring some out for me?”

The brown-haired teen nodded grudgingly and made his way down the hall, to the kitchen.

“Don’t forget to water it down with warm water,” you called after him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he acknowledged. While you waited for him to return with the milk, you carried the skinny bundle into your living room and set it down on the armchair. By this time it had stopped protesting and just flaked out into a shivering bundle.

You sighed and turned the handle on one of the radiators. Usually you tried to avoid putting on the heating, as it was expensive, but you decided to make an exception, as there were now two soaked and shivering visitors in the house.

A moment later Eren appeared at the door, holding a half-filled bowl of thinned warm milk in his hand. You took it off him, your eyes meeting and your hands brushing against each other’s for a moment, and placed it in front of the kitten, your face feeling warm at the contact.

You sighed in relief as the kitten sniffed it suspiciously, but then put it’s face into the milk and lapped hungrily at it.

“It’s a girl,” you stated, sitting back. Eren flopped down beside you, watching the small creature drink.

“It’s cute,” he added.

There was a moment of silence. Then you broke it with an affectionate grin at the kitten: “I’m glad you found the little girl.” Eren nodded in agreement.

“What are you going to do with her?” you asked, turning your head to look at Eren.

“Erm. I’m was hoping you would know…” he replied awkwardly.

“I would love to keep her, but I don’t have the means to support a second mouth,” you explained dejectedly.

There was another moment of silence in which the two of you weighed your options thoughtfully.

“I could help,” Eren spoke after a few seconds.

“Huh?” you asked blankly, unsure as to what he was going on about.

“Well, I-I mean two is better than one right? We could pay for her between us,” Eren explained.

You giggle. “We would be like her parents.”

There was more silence in the room as the words you had spoken sunk in and you realised what you had said. Immediately, the blood rose to your cheeks and you dropped your head, clapping your hands to your mouth.

“Wait, no! I didn’t mean-“ you stammered quickly.

“Yeah…” Eren agreed quietly. He had turned his face in the opposite direction. Awkward laughter filled the room. The rain pattered loudly outside, rolling down the outside of the windows and the DVD menu continued in the background with its penetrating tune. Other than that the room was entirely silent. You shifted your sitting position slightly, pretending to focus your completely attention on the kitten.

“So… What should her name be?” Eren asked, breaking the ice. Relief flooded through you at the welcome change of subject.

“Um… Well you found her. Got any ideas?”

He turned his face away again, his cheeks darkening once more.

“(Y/n),” he muttered.

“Hmm?”

“I t-think we should call her (y/n). I-I mean s-she’s cute and brave just like you. Y-you don’t mind do you? I mean we can call her something else if you want. It doesn’t have to be that,” he added quickly, beginning to babble. “I just thought-“

“Eren,” you interrupted, placing your hand on his shoulder. “(Y/n) is fine. I like that,” you reassure him, with a smile. You felt the boy relax under your touch.

“Now,” you grin, grabbing the blanket off the couch and throwing it at an unsuspecting Eren. “Let’s get you warmed up properly as well.”


End file.
